Jack Carter
Jack Carter is a Deputy Sheriff of Washoe County, Nevada. General Desription Carter has light blue thin-shaped eyes along with short length styled rusty chocolate-red curly hair. His skin is pale for those from Nevada. Carter's nose is long and thin, almost belying a snooty conceit though not unpleasant, accompanied with his pouting, arrogant rouge smile which is often seen. Militaristic and orderly in appearance he maintains a look and appearance of integrity and discipline that belies his brash confidence. His ears perhaps larger than some would think are set tightly against the sides of his face. Jack often allows his stubble to grow out, forming a very thin shade to his jaw and chin. Being a cadet at the Nevada Police Academy and later with the Sheriff's Department has kept Carter toned and given him broad shoulders, though not overly muscular. When not on duty as a sheriff wearing his immaculately tailored Deputy's uniform, Carter relaxes in clothing far more casual and simple, even still amongst the glitz of Reno, the Nevadan always looks the part. Personality Carter is the product of his family's long history of working in law enforcement. Jack's father John was a County Sheriff, as was his father George and his father, Jacob. As such just like his heritage demanded, Carter lived everything for the law. However, unlike those that went before him, Carter's sense of morals and justice is far different. Selfish, arrogant, conceited, Carter sees himself as a big player in Nevada and Reno as a whole, and doesn't sees himself as maintaining a life style anchored to Washoe County. This broader outlook on life has seen the deputy become somewhat corrupt, more than willing to turn a few screws or ignore a few facts for what he determines is more in his interests rather than for those that he is sworn to serve and protect. Because of the tales of Jack's father and the legacy of the Carter family in Nevada however, many of his peers are unable or refuse to see the newest of the Carter crop as corrupt. Carter has friends of influence throughout Reno that want to see the charismatic, charming and good-looking man rise to a more prominent place within the Nevadan desert. Others just want him dead. History Carter was born in Reno, raised in Reno and knows Reno like the back of his hand. The son of a Sheriff, Jack's entire life has been about the law and those that uphold it. Coming from a large family, with several sisters, it was no coincidence that as the young Nevadan grew up he saw himself as a Sheriff protecting the bright lights of his beloved home. Passing through his adolescence, Jack had everything a young boy could want for his age. He idolized his father and grandfather, and lived in a family that seemed about as idealistic as the American dream. Reno itself was always a source wonder to the young impressionable Jack, and the trappings of wealth and fame was always something he aspired to. Filled with tales of Wyatt Earp, the young Nevadan wanted his name to be remembered in as such admiration. Entering into college Jack was as headstrong as he was confident, and already his conceit left a hard impression on others. Following his completion of college, Carter left for the Nevada Police Academy and swam through his training without any difficulty. Assigned to Washoe County, in the last few years Jack has grown hungry for more, and as such this is reflected in his policing and upholding of the law. On the take from the Nords in Fallon, Carter hopes that he can raise his profile by taking down a few of the larger criminal elements in Reno to cement his place in history. Category:Characters